the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenshou Natsuin
'Approval:' 8/29/13, 4 Feats, Naffips(2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance - Nen has short spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wears a pair of black geta with a metal plate over the toes and heals. Grey paints, a long sleeved black shirt under a simple black vest. Over the vest he wears a blue cloak with the sleeves rolled all the way up and the front open. Under the bandages covering the lower half of his face, a major scare from a kunai, covers his complete right side of his face starting from his mounth. Over both hands and forearms, he wears Dark grey metal plated gauntlets. Personality - Nen is a kind and friendly person. he likes to have friendly chats with people, even if he dosent know who they are.However he is also a person that dose not feel remorse for doing things that must be done and dose not have any problem saying what must be said or the truth. At the same time though, he wont make unneeded sacrifice just to finish whatever needs to be finished. If he is not doing anything or have any pressing matters, he is usually found training or sitting under a tree drawing whatever comes to his mind. 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Intelligence: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # +5 Stats # +5 Stats # Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form) - A seal is added to someone and the user can then drain 20 CP from the target, so long as the user is within 20 feet. The seal stays on for 2 rounds until fading. The seal will drain only as much CP as is put into creating it (20 CP) # Eight Gates: 1-4 - The first four gates are the main limiters of normal power. Usage of these are not as lethal as using the last four gates. For maximum efficiency, all 4 must be released at once. Usage of the 4 gates is 10 CP per turn, with a +3 points added to Strength and Speed. (Eight Gates) Equipment *(5) Gauntlets (Chakra Conducting) * Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 5500 + 4600 (Transfered from Isamu Hisamo) 9,100 * Ryo left: 10,100 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 13' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' Gathering Intel 'C-Rank: 1 ' Cave Cleaning II 'D-Rank: ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 5 Testing the Limits Paying a Debt. Winner buys! Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! Resupplying in the Water Country (RP) First Scares (Char. Dev.) 'History and Story' Nen Was born in Kirigakure to an average normal family. his family was killed when he was five years old (The Reason For Who I Am.). Nen then grew up being raised by one of the three Hunter-Nin who saved him. He soon after joined the ninja academy with the dream of becoming a strong enough Hunter-Nin so he could track down and kill the person who killed his whole family. During his days at the academy, Nen developed a rivalry with Ryoushi Inuzuka. They would race instead of jog out the laps, see who could hit the target the most, and who was simply the strongest, which they did not figure out by sparing, instead they would race across town, play advanced hide and seek, and many other games, but taken at a more serious level. Threw out the years at the academy, Nen developed a well found respect for Ryoushi, and soon enough they started calling each other brother. Both graduated the same year at the academy tied for top in their class for physical attributes, but as far as intellect goes, Nen was pretty average for a genin. Nen and Ryo quickly decided that the restraints and the way things were being done by the villages were a annoying hindrance. So on there first mission, they decided to fake their own deaths, and went rouge. From there They Decided to call themselves the Nottori and live as Mercenaries focusing on taking care of bandits and missing nin that cause trouble to small little peaceful towns. Nens, First job as a mercenary... First Scares 'Relationships' Ryoushi Inuzuka - Closest friend and rival growing up in Kiri. Still one of Nen's closest friends and considers him a rival even though Nen thinks he could kick Ryoushi's butt any day, anytime. Also member of the Nottori. Kihaku Settouhan - Considers her a close friend. It took him a while to come to terms with her whispering to her lantern all the time, but it no longer phases him. He is still uncertain of her motives, but trusts her enough to not betray him. Also a member of the Nottori. Reiko Ichiyama - Considers Reiko a Friend and potentially a worthy opponent. Nen felt bad about the advantage he had in the spar, but wonders how close of a match it would be in an real fight where there is no restrictions. Nen hopes one day he will be able to accompany him on a job to see what he is actually capable of. Kenji Ichiyama - See's him as an interesting person and kind person. Considers him a friend. After doing a spar with him to help him train, Nen was impressed at his potential at what he could become. With this, Nen has made a vow to not let Kenji surpass him in taijutsu and is always willing to help Kenji train. Toiyarochi Senju - Nen is not sure what to think of Toi. He has only meet him once, but Toi pulled a Kunai on him well he was resting after seeing what his limits were with The Eight Gates. So Nen doesn't trust Toi, but since the pull was to make a point and not intend harm, he kind of respects him in a way, but still see's him as a major jerk. Nen finds Toi to be a potentially powerful individual due to his Senju and Explosive Bloodlines; However Nen doesn't fully understand Toi's motive's and ideals since they contradict each other at times and this causes him to keep a close eye no Toi whenever he is around. Zenko Sugawara - Nen even though he has only talked to Zenko once, and doesn't know all that much about him other then his position in Suna, See's Zenko as a role model he hopefully can learn much from one day. Category:Character